Prahova Ploieşti
Prahova Ploieşti was a football club based in Ploieşti, Prahova County, Romania. It was founded in 1911 and it soon became one of the best teams in the country, winning one Romanian Championships in 1916. The club was dissolved in 2000. History It was founded in 1911 under the leadership of Jacob Koppes, a Dutch petroleum man, by dissolving United Ploieşti. In 1915-16 the team succeeded to win the national title. The crest of the club was represented by a black goat and the jersey colours were blue-yellow-white. After World War I it resumes its activity alongside the teams from Bucharest, participating at the national championship in the system of a final tournament, with the regional championships and league championships, between 1919-1932. During this period, its best performance was to win the South League Championship in 1931, using the following players: Zaharescu - Barasch, Ionescu Nălae - Vasilescu (Muller), Dancher, Popescu, Obretcovici, Rheingruber, Georgescu, Taryan, I. Niculescu, Atanasiu. In the national championship tournament, 1930-31, te team reaches the semifinals where it loses 2-3 to UD Reşiţa, and is eliminated. Starting with 1934, Prahova plays in the Second Division (1934–1936), then in the Third Division (1936–1937) and again in the Second Division (1937–1941), the players used, among others, were: Iordăchescu, Şenchea, Dunăreanu, Rusen, Gh. Dragomirescu, Grun, Pascaru, Epure, T. Georgescu, Bujor, Farkas, Criciotoiu, Boldiş, Radu Florian, and in the period of World War II: Ioanid, Panovschi, Boacă, Şperlea, Buşac, T. Păunescu, I. Manolescu, N. Antonescu, V. Bărbulescu, Lipănescu, E. Vlaiculescu, Gh. Ionescu, R. Gologan. In 1946, after a double play-off match against Gloria CFR Galaţi (3-0, 2-1), the team promotes to the First Division, the players used: C. Mihăilescu, Balmuş, Hrisafi, Matroc, Şt. Comănescu, Boacă, Vâlvoi II, Catană, M. Beraru, Mladin, Comşa, M. Ionescu, Şt. Georgescu, Mazăre, Gologan, Vlaiculescu, Deliu, Mihăescu. The leadership was secured by: B. Andrei, Gh. Marinescu, N. Stanbolgiu, Tr. Stoenescu, Tr. Popescu. After only one season, 1946-47, it relegates to the Second Division and in 1947 merges with Concordia, the team of the Factory from Ploieşti with the same name. New players in the squad are: Asadur, Ştefănescu, Mincea, Teaşcă, Şt. Vasile, Mărdărescu, Chilea, Gârlea, Gh. Ionescu, Moldoveanu, Bădulescu-Bardatz, Motronea, Sanilovici. The divisionary direction of the team is constant in the Second Division, but with consecutive name changes: Partizanul (1950), Flacăra (1951–1955), Metalul (1956), Energia (1957), and in 1958 comes back to its traditional name Prahova. At the end of the 1962-1963 season the team is excluded from the Second Division after some competition disorders, and relegated in the towns championship. In 1968 Prahova promotes to the Third Division and in 1975 to the Second Division where it stays until 1978. Will come back in the Third Division in 1983 and in 1984 the club changes its name to Prahova CSU. The decline was accentuated after 1989 when the club was relegated to the Third Division in 1991 and in 1995 in the regional championship. Without any material support in 1999 the club merges with a police club, changing its name to Argus Prahova. In 2000 the club is moved to Urlaţi, and after this dissolution comes quickly. Honours Liga I: :*'Winners (1):' 1915–16 Liga III: :*'Winners (2):' 1974–75, 1981–82 :*Runners-up (2): 1979–80, 1980–81 Category:Defunct football clubs in Romania Category:Liga I clubs Category:Liga II clubs